The battle for Manhatten
by BlackShadow's578
Summary: Zilla and cloverfield have a terratorial battel! And the winner is... why dont u just find out yourself Jeesh...I do NOT own zilla or cloverfield. Reviews plz :D
1. The Aftermath

**Authors note:**** Yo whats up this is a fanfic about Zilla fighting Cloverfield Enjoy.**

**P.S: PLZ SEND A LOAD OF REVIEWS! thanks.**

Chapter 1

Sirens tor the air as two people ran under a bridge one was a female how was dressed with fashion and with a yellowish tone to her skin. The other was a male holding a camera wearing a fine brown jacket with so much dirt on it, it wasn't even funny... then again nothing was funny today.

"Under here..." the man said.

"I'm scared." she said in a very horrific tone of exhaust, and fear. As in how often do you see any thing that large? And ate your friend without mercy? Killed thousands without remorse?

They new what the military was going to do.

"We need to say our goodbyes..." the man said holding up the camera.

" I can't." the women said startled because she new by saying it... it would be true.

"WE HAVE TO!" The man shouted at her.

"but... but b-bu-but." She stuttered.

"No buts they need to know..." He then raised the camera to his face and said.

"6 or 7 hours ago a tremor hit and awoke something that you may now about witch we have no idea... and I think there going to bomb us. So if any body finds this video I hope it does good with your research..." as if on Q the sky glowed with orange, and yellow fire as the mushroom cloud formed.

In a fating scream the last thing they heard was the monster's scream mixed up with the woman's scream of "Goodbye!"As the ground shock with a tremor like none before. The camera buried in the rubble.

As the radiation swept across the ruins of Manhattan something far below the surface of the water awoke with the smell of radiation the lizard like figure swam to the surface.

About 1,000ft above it the dust cloud was clearing the amphibious destroyer was slowly making its way up injured but not to bad that it couldn't walk it looked around with its big, blank, black, endless, eyes and saw the rubble but as it took another step it felt the know familiar pinches of minor explosion's hit it. Pissed of it stared down at a tank that manged to make it. Then it just steeped on it and continued looking at the ruins and amusement hit it because of the sheer power of these creatures...

But with a small noise he looked up and saw some airstrike planes above him.


	2. The Worm guy

Chapter 2

As the jets flew over the hideous monster that had done so much damage it roared at the jets and flew a crocked leg at them hitting 4 or 5 of them and causing them to explode. Then it looked at the remaining ones but before it could do anything a shower of bullets and rockets hit the demonic creature causing it to stagger a bit. As Cloverfield screeched at them then a rocket came out of no where and hit it in its beast was bleeding a sloppy dark gray substance. Now the beast was mad it jumped up and bit one of the planes and then hurled it at the others.

**160 miles away**

**Military outpost**

"Sir the creature has survived the bomb but its weakened and bleeding. What do you suggest?" said a solder in a calm but shaky voice to a tall, battle worn man looking in the direction of Manhattan. Thinking about the last time he was here... the first time something like this happened.

"I... I don't know..." said major O'Neil (yes the same Private O'Neil from Godzilla.) turning to look at the private he almost smiled when he looked at him, he looked a lot like someone he knew. Someone who was here the first time something like this happened... he looked like the worm guy as we called him... then an idea stuck him if it wasn't for that man they would of never of beaten that monster.

"Hold on I have an idea but can you call Nick Datopoless."

"Yes sir." said the private walking away.

**500 ft below the bay.**

Submarines were patrolling the water's just in case the monster was going to jump in the bay.

"Captain we have something big showing up on radar and coming at us." said a man siting in a chair.

"The monster?" Asked the captain.

"I'm not sure its perhaps just as big but it appeared from below." said the navy man.

"Under us? But nothing that big is under us if it was why didn't pick it up until..." he was cut off by a siren and a voice saying. "A large object is heading towards us at high speeds."

The captain looked down at the radar and saw with sup-prize at how big the object was and how alarming fast it was approaching. "Impact in 30 secs." said an officer. The captain was scared now. "20 secs" he continued. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 ,4 ,3 They all braised for impact 2 they closed their eyes. But then 1 didn't come. They opened their eyes and the radar showing the object not moving but directly in front of them.

"Put on the screen." the captain said.

A monitor appeared showing nothing except black and what looked like orange. "Turn on the lights." Said the captain as the screen lit up a big, gray thing with a was first visible and then they saw the rest of the features. A mouth holding sharp teeth the size of people, a snout like a dinosaur, skin was hanging down on the neck with spiks at the end and a big glowing orange eye that blinked rapidly at the sudden light. Then a roar a roar not like the monster above but more horrible. Then a tail with horns or spikes came out of no where. "1" said the man horrified and with a bang the submarine was no more.

Zilla became to swim with the smell of radiation in his nose. He was almost there.

**Military base**

"Hello?" said a woman's voice.

"Hello." said O'Neil "This is Major O'Neil fro..." But he was cut off by her.

"O'Neil! Why are you calling you shod be fighting that big monster in Manhattan!" She screamed at him.

"That's why I'm calling... wait... I called for Nick... Who is this?" he asked into a phone.

"Adjure." Said Adjure.

"Adjure! What are you doing at Nick's Place!" O'Neil said caught off guard.

"We got married a year-ago and now I can tell you called for Nick so I'll go get him..." She said.

After a minute "Hello" said a male voice.

"Is this Nick Datopoless?

"Yes... and who is this."

"Major O'Neil... weave met before and we needed you for the same purpose now.

**Manhattan New york.**

Cloverfield stepped around the ruins he was pretty thirsty and saw with his good eye some water so he made his way over their and was just about to take a sip of the water before it started to raise upwards.


	3. The battle starts

Chapter 3

As the hump in the water rose to be just as big as Cloverfield and then the water fell revealing a huge dark gray horned lizard like monster with big orange eyes. Instantly it saw the monster before him Zilla was out stand-ed by the size of the creature although he never saw any living thing as big as him he knew that this was an opponent.

Cloverfield look out stand-ed by the lizard in front of him and then he braced for battle by giving the creature in front of him a territorial roar.

Zilla knew what that roar meant, it means go away this is my home. Zilla roared back he knew they were going to fight for a home and the loser would ether die or leave forever. Zilla and Cloverfield were a little scared yes they fought humans but never another monster. Zilla however felt like he had done this before not once but many times and each he proved victorious. His blood began to boil but it was getting hotter. And going up his throat. Was he going to be sick?

Then unable to hold it back anymore Zilla opened his mouth and as Cloverfield was wandering what was going on green flames shot out of Zilla's mouth and hit Cloverfield Zilla was amazed by what had just happened but Cloverfield could not of been angrier as the reptile looked up a jointed leg waked him in the face sending him flying into the water but the dark gray beast jumped out of the water and pounced on the dinosaur thing as Cloverfield was knocked down to the ground Zilla bit him then Zilla was hit by little creatures coming off of Cloverfield and biting the American Godzilla. Zilla became distracted by the little pests' and then something like a tentacle that was protruding from the odd monster hit the king in the stomach and sent him flying.

**Military**** base.**

As major O'Neil walked around his camp a man came running in tripping him self.

"S-s-sir!" said the man terrified

"Yes." Replied the major.

"Sir, a submarine went down in the bay without the unknown beast even setting foot in their an..." but he was cut off by O'Neil.

"How is that possible! Do you know what happened?"

"No sir but we do think it has something to do with the other one..." and he was cut off again.

"The other one. what other one?" he said calmly but praying to GOD it wasn't... it wasn't him.

"The other one is been identified as a giant dark gray reptile that is very long has a screeching roar and has big orange, yellow eyes.

"Ohh... hell no..." said O'Neil.


	4. Things get intense

**Chapter 4**

The reptilian beast smacked the sea monster with its tail. Cloverfield retaliated with its front arm but missed and then Zilla took his chance and bit the white behemoth. The beast roared in pain then mimic-ed it by biting the monster king then slammed him with its other arm... but before Zilla was knocked away a few parasites leeched on to him. He became distracted from the bites of the bugs. Cloverfield panted with pain then took a few steps back and then charged headbutting the lizard with so much forces it sent the giant reptile hurtling backwards.

Zilla got up acing and realized the buildings around him and thought he just might do an old trick. Cloverfield was looking for the over sized iguana and saw a tail fly by a corner. The light gray beast chased it and ended up with a dead end. It looked to its wright and saw a massive hole in a building he stared at it trying to find his opponent then suddenly Zilla burst with a force of a bomb from the building behind Cloverfield, then jumped on his back biting and clawing it with all of it's strength. Cloverfield Roared in shock, surprise, and pain. Cloverfield stumbled into a building witch fell on them.

**Base Camp**

O'Neil was extremely nervous the battle was getting more ferocious he sent a remote control plane out their witch had a camera attached to it so he could see the battle. They seemed to be even Zilla was fast and highly intelligent Cloverfield was strong but just as intelligent.

"Well looks like are friend made a new buddy..." said a man behind O'Neil

O'Neil looked over his shoulder and saw a tall skinny man with black hair caring a suitcase and wearing glasses.

"Long time no see Nick..." The major said.

The man grinned "yeah it has... so he's back..." Nick said in a husky voice.

"Yeah appeared right after we nuked New York. Must be drawn to radiation like your worms."

"Guess so..."

"Nervous... much?"

"Yeah I am..."

"God help us win this fight because if they team up..." but he was cut off.

"That wont happen."

"Why cant it?"

"Because there obliviously fighting for territory... and most aggressive animals will fight to the death for territory. So they will keep fighting until one dies and then claim the area as it's own..." Said the worm guy.

**Manhattan. **

Zilla breathed fire at Cloverfield who ducked behind a building Cloverfield then walked through the building and hurled debris at it. Zilla was forced to retreat for a distance. Cloverfield saw Zilla was nowhere to be seen and hurried off to fined a spot to recover.


	5. This Ends Here This Ends NOW!

**Chapter 5**

Zilla ran though buildings and finally made a hole in the ground and just stood still and lets his wounds heal and because of the Regenerator G1 (if you haven't seen Godzilla 2000 you wont understand.) It was up in only 30 minutes. Cloverfield however was looking for the bay to heal in because water made it stronger. Clover field new it would take around an hour to recover fully but only 42 minutes in it saw its rival walking by searching for it Cloverfield slowly sank into the water. Zilla walked to the bay and drank than it spun so fast it became a blur because just then Clover leaped out of the water trying to hit Zilla but instead got a tail to the face.

Zilla jumped on its downed opponent and began ripping and scathing it but a stomach tentacle erupted an slammed Zilla into the ground. Cloverfield got up and tried to bite it but Zilla breathed fire and it burst back Cloverfield was ready to end this it grabbed Zilla and threw him into a still standing building it got on the rubble and jumped on it then Zilla's tail whacked Cloverfield but then Zilla lounged at it but then Cloverfield bit its neck and hold on crunching it then a crack was heard and Zilla feel limp.

**Military base**

"sir... Cloverfield has won... what should we do?"

O'Neil looked at Nick and said "what do you suggest?"

"One more Nuke... so the home team can win..."

"What? What home Team?..." No answer "Fine Deploy Nuke.

"Yes sir."

**Manhattan**

Cloverfield Walked on and regenerated fully and saw another plane fly high over head. Cloverfield stared at it and then it dropped the bomb witch exploded just a mile away then the radiation swept over it and out of the dust the monster emerged and roared it sick, gruesome roar.

Stupid creatures that didn't heart as much as last time...

**Rumble**

Cloverfield turned and saw Zilla stand up but it was different. But Cloverfield screeched in frustration and ran at the lizard but as it turned fire blazed in its eyes and its spikes glowed red. Cloverfield stoped as Zilla's thorns were glowing bright then it opened it mouth and shoot out a huge bursting fire that made 1000 A Bomb look like a gust of wind. And when the Flames died down only Zilla was their Cloverfield had been incinerated. Zilla Roared For his first true victory was here and then went back into the ocean to sleep until needed...

** THE END**


End file.
